nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandwichbar
| product = Sandwiches | origin = Lovian | owner = Mr. 12trees (100%) | location = Mandarin Village | profit = }} Sandwichbar Belegde Blootjes is the first mobile sandwich bar in Mandarin Village, Lovia and belongs to the 12trees patisserie. Mr. 12trees came up with the idea because he realized the need of a sandwich bar driving through Mandarin Village with sandwiches for every taste. On Saturday April 5, 2008 the first Lovian sandwich bar made its maiden tour around Mandarin Village. The first reactions were very positive. The Sandwichbar has an exclusive deal with Pierlot Pizza. In the meantime, Mr. 12trees opened a sandwichbar on the first floor of the Grand Eastern Mall, in front of Pierlot Pizza. Quote from an enthusiastic visitor, the first customer Tour ]] The Sandwichbar is touring around Mandarin Village between 11:30am and 2:00pm and makes stops of roughly 15 minutes on different busy locations. At The Mall, he makes a stop for half an hour. Starting at the Patisserie, the driver turns left onto ''Princess Avenue, turns right at the end and turns around the block to make a first halt at the Ludwig Krämer Hotel. The last halt is at 1:45pm on Eppinck Square. Halts * LK Hotel : 11:45am * Pizzeria : 12:00am * Mandarin Village Railway Halt : 12:15pm * 12 Princess Avenue : 12:30pm * The Mall : 1:00pm - 1:130pm * Eppinck Square : 1:45pm At your service also in * Artista, * Bayside * Downtown * King's Gardens * Little Europe * Little Frisco * Long Road * Mandarin Village * Old Harbor * The Mall * Trading Quarter * Transcity Serving soon * Industrial Park * Ivy Lake Sizes and Prices Hungry mandarins (as Mr. Twelvetrees calls his fellow citizens respectfully), can order their favorite sandwiches a day in advance but the driving foodbar is always stocked with a wide range of various sandwiches in all sizes. : Size S''' stands for small size sandwich. : Size '''M stands for Medium size sandwich. : Size G stands for Giant size sandwich Our choice Image:12trees Sandwich.jpg|12trees Sandwich Image:French Sandwich.jpg|French Sandwich Image:German Sandwich.jpg|German Sandwich Image:Global Sandwich.jpg|Global Sandwich Image:Italian Sandwich.jpg|Italian Sandwich Image:Mandarin Sandwich.jpg|Mandarin Sandwich Image:Norwegian Sandwich.jpg|Norvegian Sandwich Image:Spanish Sandwich.jpg|Spanish Sandwich Reviews The food is good and the price is low. For a quick bite, it certainly is a good place. -Cinq Etoiles Regular visitors * Pierlot 07:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (I like sandwiches) * 08:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I love the bread. * 08:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I love having a chat with my friends over a decent sandwich. * George Matthews 15:05, 13 April 2008 (EDT) This area is the most pleasant and cosy of whole Lovia! I love talking to these guys. * Jackson Welsh (Founder of HEMPPAC) Good for the Munchies! 20:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * My Fav sandwich is the 12trees with some chips! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * Jhon Lewis 16:19, 18 November 2011 (UTC) For me a Norsk Sandwich Medium, :p. Category:Restaurant Category:Mandarin Village